Usuario discusión:Frac!
16:16 3 feb 2010 (UTC) Re:Consulta Hola y bienvenido al wiki!!!. Soy uno de los admin y como Jonh Lennon hace tiempo que no edita, te responderé a tu duda sobre los archivos de sonido. Se suben igual que las imagenes: dale a subir imagen, selecciona el archivo de sonido y subelo al artículo (si puede ser ponlo en la platilla:Tema XD). Puedes mirar como ejemplo el artículo Port Royal sección Temas para ver como funciona esta plantilla. Si no, te lo explico detenidamente. Sigue así!!! PD: intentaré solucionar el problema de la imagen del artículo Devoradores de Sueños. Salu2!!! SheCarPar 20:15 22 dic 2011 (UTC) Categorias Hola, Fracfryky. Ya veo que has echo la primera página de un video sercreto :) bueno, que estas haciendo un gran trabajo! Decirte sobre las categorias nuevas que has creado. Es verdad que faltan muchas, pero hay que hacerlas generales. Me explico: por ejemplo, si Terra es original de Tierra de Partida, ponemos la categoria "Tierra de Partida" en el artículo Terra, no al revés. O si Sora porta la llave "Cadena del Reino", pondremos en el artículo Cadena del Reino la categoria (aun no creada, por cierto XD) "Llaves Espada (Sora)". Lo que quiero decir es que no hagamos una categoria de un personaje o una llave espada, (ej: en Sora ponemos la categoria "Riku", o lo que he mencionado antes) porque para eso estan al final de los articulos la sección de "Leer más" o podemos crear una titulada "Veáse también". Es para no hacernos más lío, entiéndelo y no es que no me guste lo que has echo, sino para que lo sepas ;). Ya me dirás algo, y de mientras, arreglo lo de las categorias. Si tienes alguna duda, dímelo. Y sigue así, que ya hemos llegado a las 400!!! XD Salu2!!! SheCarPar 10:40 29 dic 2011 (UTC) Mejorando Hola SheCarPar, me a quedado claro los de las categorias es que todavia estoy aprendiendo ya que es el primer wiki en que me he involucrado por lo tanto no conozco mucho los terminos y como se aplican las cosas en los articulos, pero no te preocupes. Ya entendi las categorias deben ser Generales no Personales, por ej: personaje de Kingdom Hearts, Villano, Portador de Llave espada. ;D Bueno hablando de eso me fije que hay una categoria que se llama: personajes originales, refieriendose a los personajes que aparecen por primera vez en la saga KH y hay personajes que estan de mas como: Ursula, Winnie the pooh. y yo nose como arreglarlo era para avisarte oK ;). Bueno gracias por la ayuda, nois mantenemos en contacto y cual es tu nombre a todo esto? ajaja se despide Cristóbal, frac. Re: Diseño e imagenes Bueno, en el actual diseñador de temas de wikia es dificil diseñar más libremente, es más canviar lo colores de los links, botones... pero no se si lo habrás visto pero tenemos un fondo muy chulo jejejeje: es un fondo con corazones dorados :). Si no lo ves haz la página más pequeña. Lo que si te pido, a ti y a los demas users, es que si teneis ideas para el logo que aparece en la parte superior izquierda, podemos hacer un blog y enseñar los diseños y elegir uno que quede mejor. De todos modos, si quieres mandarme tus bocetos me los miraré y te diré algo :) Salu2!!! SheCarPar 20:58 3 ene 2012 (UTC) hola compi de kingdom hearts a ty tambien te gusta kingdom hearts y disney? =D amy me encanta ^^ gracias x tu consejo =D tengo 16 años espero k eso no sea una molestia k me uste esto aveces me pregunto sy los demas me toman x tonto xk me gusten estas cosas mis personajes favoritos de kh son alicia,aurora,blancanieves,bella,namine,campanilla,ariel,stitch y sparku (experimento 221) las chicas porke son muy monas y simpaticas y esos 2 xk me usta su forma ^^ y a ty? cuales te gustan? Fauces 300 22:24 7 ene 2012 (UTC) Fauces 300 de españa prefiero estar solo en el ordenador y jugando a las consolas llevo una vida mas miserable la gnte me trataba el año pasado como invecil xk me gustava ben 10 o pokemon =( eran muy crueles siempre se rien de my espero k nos llevemos bien nunca esperava encontrarme a alguien k le gusta disney y kingdom hearts =D ojala saken el mundo de kuzko en el 3 ^^ em vale gracias por el consejo ojala las saken =P se me hace la boca agua crees k sacaran a la alicia del 2010 o a la actual del 1? pero k alicia crees k sacaran? sy saan la nueva version se lo habran cargado porque cambiarian a los personajes y el mundo de narnia tendria k salir tambien aveces me imagino k esas chicas me alaban por destruir la oscuridad XD Estoy en el chat Hey! hola amigo! me gusta mucho tu trabajo y contribuciones, estoy en el chat si quieres hablar y no llenar tanto la discusión, la verdad que estoy algo aburrido asique podemos hablar en el chat de lo que quieras. Saludos :) Seicer 23:13 7 ene 2012 (UTC) Volvi estoy en el chat no se por cuanto XD saludos :) Seicer 01:38 8 ene 2012 (UTC) tu eres originario de esta wiki o vienes de otra? =D yo vengo de la ben 10 wiki k la creo giovi es mas antipatico el tio -.- pero en k wiki te registraste en esta o en disney? el giovi ese es mas malo baneaba por nada fijate sy era malo k un usuario de su wiki keria ser baneado para no entrar a su wiki te tengo k presentar a piedra kike chica 10 ben alien supremo y luvmy son muy buenos ^^ y a phineas 10